TRIANGLE
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Dia masih ada disini. bersama kita . bermain bersama-sama dengan kita. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Janji?" / Mereka kini menyadari, walaupun ruangan itu berbentuk segitiga. Tetapi permainan itu tidak bisa hanya dimainkan oleh tiga orang. / KAISOO CHANBAEK EXO RIDDLE FICT


" **TRIANGLE"**

Main cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun.

Main pair : Kaisoo & Chanbaek

Genre : Mystery,Friendship,

Rate : T— aman bangett.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya serasa hancur ketika bangun setelah pingsan entah berapa jam lamanya. Berteriak adalah hal yang pertama Ia lakukan. "Huahhh astagaa badanku seperti remuk semua" . "Chanyeol? Kyung? Jonginn?" memanggil ketiga sahabatnya, namun tidak juga ada jawaban. Badannya terlalu ringkih untuk sekedar berdiri sekarang. Ia memutar otaknya, Seingatnya, Beberapa jam yang lalu, Ia dan ke-empat sahabatnya ; Park Chanyeol—yang notabene juga kekasihnya,Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan juga Do Kyungsoo sedang enak-enakan diatas pesawat yang membawa mereka menuju ke Jepang. Lalu...

.

.

.

 _2hours later.._

Kyungoo dan Jongin yang berada satu kursi didepan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat terganggu dengan ocehan kedua orang dibelakangnya. "bisakah kalian diam dan tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang mengerikan? Kyungsoo tengah susah payah menahan mual,tau?! Lagipula ini didalam pesawat, kalian mau hal ini terjadi pada kita?" omel Jongin pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah membicarakan kejadian yang sedang ramai beberapa hari yang lalu, kecelakaan pesawat. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah mual menjadi sangat mual. "Hehehe, maaf. Lagipula hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Aku,Chanyeol,Kau,dan Kyungsoo akan terus bersama'kan? Ehehehe" cengir Baekhyun. "tentu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Janji?" ucap Kyungsoo lirih,mencoba melupakan mual diperutnya."Janji." ucap mereka serempak. "kau sudah mendingan,kyung?" tanya Jongin,melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka mulutnya setelah membungkam mulutnya beberapa saat yang lalu . "Heum, tidak semual tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi tembab kekasihnya ini. "berhentilah berbuat mesum disini,hitam." Sindir Baekhyun.

BRAKK

Baekhyun refleks memeluk Chanyeol dan memekik kencang, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada tepat disebelahnya,lalu bergumam "apa yang terjadi"

10 menit berlalu, dan suara itu timbul lagi,

BRAKKKK

Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang terdampar di gunung yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL! JONGIN! KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun kembali tersadar dengan ingatan penuhnya dan bangun, tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk itu. Dan menemukan Chanyeol , Jongin,dan Kyungsoo tak jauh darinya. Juga potongan awak pesawat dan beberapa penumpang lainnya. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chan? Chanyeoll bangunnn" Baekhyun mengecek nafas dan nadi Chanyeol. "Masih hidup, hufftt untunglah." Desah Baekhyun lega. "chan! Chanyeolll bangunn, chanyeoll.. channyeeeoll" usahanya tidak sia-sia. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersadar. "Baek? Apa yang terjadi?"

"kita kecelakaan,bodoh. Sepertinya awak pesawat terbelah, jatuh dan kita beruntung kita masih hidup." Jelas Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo dan Jongin?"

"entahlah, bantu aku cek denyut nadi dan nafas mereka serta beberapa penumpang lain."

Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun melakukan hal tersebut. Dan mendapati Jongin masih hidup. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo dan Penumpang lainnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersyukur, namun juga sedih. Mereka kehilangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menangis dan Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya. Entah bagaimana cara memberi tau Jongin perihal ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya ,Jongin tersadar dengan sendirinya,mungkin akibat tangis dan raungan Baekhyun yang terlampau keras. "euhh.. astaga badanku.."

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang nyaris hilang itu, Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan terseok-seok. Kakinya cedera. "Baek? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis? Dimana Kyungsoo? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi.

"Hanya kita bertiga yang selamat,jong." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak dengan Kyungsoo dan penumpang lainnya." Disusul dengan tangisan Baekhyun. "tidak! Tidak mungkinn, Kyungsoo pasti masih hidup." Jongin terkejut bukan main, mendapati kekasih yang masih dipeluk dan diciumnya beberapa jam yang lalu kini terbujur kaku diatas tanah yang basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Kyungsoo, juga penumpang lainnya.

Tangisan Jongin tumpah. Tidak percaya kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"kau ingat janji kita padanya?" tanya Jongin disela tangisannya

"tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama dan tidak meninggalkannya,bukan" jawab Chanyeol

"ya. Artinya,kita tidak akan meninggalkan tubuh Kyungsoo disini. Aku akan terus membawanya bersama kita dan menguburnya di Seoul nanti." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku setuju!"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam mereka berjalan, haripun kian gelap. Jongin dengan kakinya yang terluka sehingga jalannya terseok-seok, Baekhyun dengan pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah terkena benda tajam atau pecahan kaca pesawat dan tubuhnya yang memar-memar, Chanyeol dengan kepala yang diperban dan kakinya yang terluka—walaupun tidak separah Jongin. "Bagaimana jika kita istirahat dulu? Aku lelah, juga Daritadi sama sekali tidak ada sinyal untuk menghubungi seseorang." Usul Baekhyun. "Baiklah, disana ada gua kecil. Kita bisa berteduh disana. Lagipula,udaranya sangat dingin." Kata Chanyeol. Jongin yang masih memapah Kyungsoo pun mengangguk setuju.

Mereka memasuki sebuah gua berbentuk segitiga dan meletakan mayat Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah ruangan. "ingat, Kita tidak boleh tertidur. Kita harus terus terjaga, udara diluar sana sangat dingin. Juga aku takut ada binatang buas atau apapun." Ucap Baekhyun. "Ya, aku juga yakin aku tidak bisa tertidur setelah menerima fakta Kyungsoo telah meninggalkanku." Ucap Jongin putus asa. "DIA TIDAK MENINGGALKANMU, JONGIN!" bentak Baekhyun. "dia..pasti ingat janji terakhirnya pada kita."

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, mereka telah menikmati sepotong roti yang ada ditas Baekhyun. "apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini selain berdiam dan merenungi nasib kita yang malang ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia sangat bosan hanya dengan duduk dan memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya membuat nya menyesal, misalnya : seharusnya mereka tidak berlibur ke Jepang , atau seharusnya mereka tidak memilih maskapai penerbangan ini. Atau apapun itu , sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa diulang.

"bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan?" usul Baekhyun. "Apa? Kita akan bermain sementara Kyung—"

"Sudahlah jong, jika kita terus seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan tenang dialam sana." Potong Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan mengiyakan apa yang barusan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"lalu,permainan apa,baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah permainan yang membuat kita berkeringat ? agar kita tetap hangat dan tidak kedinginan." Usul Baekhyun, disetujui oleh Jongin maupun Chanyeol.

"jadi, karena kebetulan tempat ini berbentuk segitiga. kita bertiga masing-masing akan berdiri disudut ruangan. Lalu satu diantara kita akan berlari ke orang lain dan menepuk pundaknya, dan yang ditepuk pundaknya harus berlari kesudut yang lain lagi dan menepuk pundak orang disana. Begitu terus hingga pagi, bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar atas ide briliant nya.

"baiklah,aku setuju"

Dan mereka pun melakukan permainan itu hingga pagi. Keesokan harinya, mereka tengah bersiap untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan pulang. Saat Jongin hendak menggendong Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melintas dipikirannya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi. "Hey? Ada apa denganmu Jong? Mengapa wajahmu mendadak putih?" tanya Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tidak meladeni kata-kata Chanyeol yang menghina kulit tan-nya itu. "tidak kah kau merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal, yeol?" tanya Jongin. "apa maksudmu?" sambung Baekhyun. "apa kau sadar Baek? Permainan kita semalam..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kedua sahabatnya mengernyit bingung, 'apa maksud si hitam ini'.

"Baekhyun berada di sudut A , Chanyeol di sudut B , dan Aku di sudut C. Ketika Baekhyun berlari dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang berada disudut B, Chanyeol berlari ke sudut C dimana aku berada, Chanyeol menepuk pundakku dan aku berlari ke sudut A. Tapi aku menemukan seseorang disana. AKU MENEPUK PUNDAKNYA!" jelas Jongin.

"bukankah kau berkata bahwa aku disudut A?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Tidak Baek! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau sudah berlari dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Artinya KAU SUDAH PINDAH KE SUDUT B. Lalu Sudut A kosong, karena kau di sudut B . lalu SIAPA ORANG YANG KUTEPUK PUNDAKNYA?" kaki Jongin mendadak lemas. Ia menjatuhkan Kyungsoo.

"mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi,jongin? Aku tau kau sangat terpukul oleh—"

"tidak, baek!" potong Jongin.

"baiklah, jika aku memang hanya berhalusinasi, aku menepuk pundakmu, artinya aku berlari ke dua sudut (dari sudut C, ke sudut A lalu B) , lalu kau pergi menepuk Chanyeol, dan APAKAH CHANYEOL JUGA BERLARI MELEWATI DUA SUDUT? Karena aku berada di sudut B, seharusnya Chanyeol melewati sudut A dulu baru bisa menepuk pundakku. Begitupula dengan mu,Baek" Jelas Jongin lagi.

"tapi aku tidak melewati dua sudut sepanjang permainan, aku hanya berlari kesatu sudut dan menemukan pundak seseorang disana." Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menyadarinya. Semalam Ia sama sekali tidak berlari dua kali.

Lalu pandangan ketiganya mengarah ke mayat Kyungsoo yang masih terbujur kaku.

" _Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Janji?" "JANJI!"_

" _tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama dan tidak meninggalkannya,bukan"_

 _Mereka kini menyadari, walaupun ruangan itu berbentuk segitiga. Tetapi permainan itu tidak bisa hanya dimainkan oleh tiga orang._

.

.

END

Mind to Review?

Ahhh maaf jika gajeee o

Adakah yang gak mudeng? Aku udah coba jelasin sedetail mungkin disana. Mudeng kan?

A lari ke B , B lari ke C , C lari ke A, harusnya A kosong karena yang tadi di A kan udah pindah ke B . gitu ^^

Artinya, arwah Kyungsoo disana ikut main bareng mereka xP dan gak ada yang sadar sampe pagi.

Ini TERINSPIRASI DARI RIDDLE STORY di Instagram sudah dijelaskan yaaa, jadi NO BASH loh u.u aku Cuma pengen bikin riddle itu jadi cerita dengan main cast EXO aja ;) heehehehee

Kalo banyak yang minat bakal bikin lagi kayanya xD *ngarep

Maaf yaa kalo ancur T.T

Last, mind to review?


End file.
